Some Web browsers enable users to install multiple different search providers that can be used to conduct searches of the Web. For example, some Web browsers enable a user to install multiple different search providers that are accessible through the browser's search box. Currently, however, switching search providers is not an easy task. A common approach is to expose the search providers through a drop-down menu feature that the user must physically access in order to select a particular search provider. Thus, installed search providers are often hidden in menus that users may not necessarily know about.